A Bundle of Loonies
by Yeto
Summary: Team Galactic's hired some new commanders... and are they ever adding to the present insanity! Contains ships and Venus, omg neglected Cipher, and crazed people trying to run an evil team. Ch. 5: Mercury and Neptune say stuff; Cyrus gets an idea.
1. Along Comes Pluto

This is just a fun story about Team Galactic's 6 new commanders. Mercury, Venus, Terra, Neptune and Uranus are from another planned story from about a year ago but I never worked much on it, the old Pluto was changed from a girl to a guy for this one. Contains OC ships, Jovian, and... Cyrus/Mars aka I can't spell it lol. Tis my new project, but don't worry, there's many a one-shot in reserve! Read, review, and thanks for looking! )

* * *

"Commander Jupiter, you appear to be bored and not doing anything productive. Would you care to introduce Commander Pluto to the others? Show him around. I do not care if you do not care to, do it anyways," Cyrus emotionlessly ordered the magenta-haired female, who rolled her eyes and bobbed her head, imitating him.

"Well sure, since there's no way out of it. Hi Pluto, I'm Jupiter. The other failures, I mean, commanders, are off eating lunch, so let's go," she introduced herself, shaking hands with the tall, skinny man. He was standing in a shadow, making it hard to see his face, but he had deep violet hair and violet eyes, with little metallic pink highlights.

"Hello," he shyly waved, keeping his face hidden from her view. Shrugging, she led him to the Commander-Only recreation room, where the other seven were sitting around.

Throwing open the door and revealing an assortment of people dressed in black and white, Jupiter announced they had another new commander. "ANOTHER one?! Cyrus has gone on a hiring spree," a red-headed female groaned, turning to look at the other people.

"Miss Whiny is Mars. The macaroni-haired girl is Mercury, the brunette with perfect curls is Venus, Terra has the multicolored mane, the guy with blue hair and eyes is Saturn, black and periwinkle head is Uranus, hehe, and turquoise top is Neptune. Team, this is our new commander, Pluto," the magenta-eyed woman announced. Her voice took on a softer tone when she mentioned Saturn and a jealous hint when she introduced Terra.

"Hi Commander Pluto," they all said at once. He nervously waved, signifying all the greeting he was giving.

"Find a place to sit down and eat something, lunch will be over in like half an hour," Jupiter turned to Pluto and pushed him towards an open seat. She herself plopped on the left side of Saturn, whose right was closely guarded by Terra.

The females glared at each other, and Venus and Mars snickered.

The new male sat in a corner by himself, shadowed and hidden, observing the interactions of the others.

White-eyed Mercury was leaning against lavender-eyed Neptune, feeding him slices of peach. Her hair was three spheres in a row running across the back of her head from ear to ear. His glacial sea mane was a soft curl upwards, like a crashing wave. Next to her slender form, which was clothed in a white jean skirt over black leggings, white heels and a typical black and white Galactic shirt, sat Uranus, black stripes shaped in spikes tilted up and periwinkle striped spikes tilted down.

Neptune's uniform was the reverse colors of Saturn's, and Uranus' was similar, only with loose shorts instead of pants. His leg hairs were an odd mix of black and periwinkle. Like his hair, his eyes were a swirled combination of cornflower blue and forest green.

Terra was on the other side of Uranus, and she was in a similar uniform to Jupiter's, only more white, and a lot more areas cut out. In fact the only areas left were a strip across her boobs, and something slightly more covering than a bikini around her waist. Her blue, green and white hair was separated into three pigtails, based on color, arranged in a triangle. Golden eyes glistened lovingly at the man next to her, also known as Saturn.

Across from Terra sat Venus, whose brunette curls had changed little. The only thing that had changed was her uniform was now black and white instead of pink, and the crescent moon had been ditched. Next to her was Mars, and across from her was Jupiter.

Pluto, short, shaggy violet hair, and solid black uniform, sat in the corner, watching how only Saturn seemed to be friendly to Venus, and Jupiter and Terra were both clinging to Saturn, and Mars talked to everyone, and Uranus had tourettes and would shout strange things at random times.

"So Saturn are you doing anything tonight?" Terra would seductively ask, winking at him, but Jupiter always pulled him away so he couldn't answer.

The red-eyed commander looked at a clock and announced it was time to get back to work, leading the group out. Jupiter, turning around, motioned for Pluto to follow. He rose and tagged along, watching the others split up and proceed to their presumable tasks. A grunt ran up to him, giving him his assignment for the day.

Calculate the resources required to fly to the moon and set up a base there. Why did he of all people have to get stuck with such a meaningless task? Walking to the office Cyrus had said was his, he found it locked. Wondering who would be inside, he knocked on the door, and was greeted by the feminine voice of Venus. "Oh, Pluto, is that you? I forgot Cyrus said we have to share an office, sorry," she apologetically darted to the door and opened it. "I usually leave the door locked so nobody can barge in," the brunette explained, relocking it once he was inside.

"Oh, that makes sense. I'll just sit over at my desk in the corner and compute massive amounts of information on lunar landings," he smiled and giggled nervously, but since he was always hiding his face under a shadow she couldn't see.

Venus laughed, sitting back at her own desk. "For my first assignment Cyrus had me estimate every grain of rice eaten, count through every grain we currently had, and predict the future rice grain demands for the next twenty years under at least a hundred different circumstances. He didn't trust me since I was on Team Cipher previously," she explained, eating a bowl of rice at the moment.

"I remember hearing about you. You had the radio show, right? Why'd you leave such a nice life?" the male curiously asked, turning to face her, but still remaining shadowed.

"Well, the guys there were all a bunch of horny losers who needed to get laid, but not by me. And… my show started to lose popularity. Saturn, who I've been friends with since we were in elementary school, suggested I come here, so I did," shrugging, she returned to her work.

Pluto nodded his head and focused on the most efficient fuel type.

--

"Commanders, how did introducing the new Commander go?" Cyrus' emotionless voice disturbed the momentary silence in the now-shared office of Saturn and Jupiter. "Okay do we have enough people referred to as 'commander' around here? Start adding names or something, man," Saturn rolled his eyes, tossing his pen on the table, tired of signing documents.

"No."

"Well in any case, Pluto's a weird one. He sat off by himself. He seems like a nice guy but I dunno, like, super-shy too, you know?" Jupiter, ignoring or oblivious to the previous small squabble, remarked, leaning back and thinking about the newest addition.

Saturn frowned, and said he was sure Pluto was a real prince charming.

Cyrus nodded and left. "So you think he's a nice guy, hm?" the male turned and crossed his arms. "Well I mean he wasn't like 'get out of my face dirty skank' or anything like Terra was. Why?" magenta-hair and a slightly-pink-face scowled at the other commander.

"Oh you just seem to have a high opinion of a guy you just met," he brushed off her question. "Aha I know what it is. You're _jealous_ of him since you think I have a crush on him. That's sweet, really it is, but quite unnecessary worrying," her magenta eyes glimmered mischievously, looking into his narrowed blue ones.

Pursing his lips, he glared at her, "Now why would I be jealous of some new guy? In fact why would I be jealous of anyone?" "Because you don't want anyone moving in on me? And you need a date for the Sadie Villain's Dance which is in like two weeks."

"Well, if I just don't want any guys making any moves or trying anything on my officemate, that doesn't make me jealous, does it? And I could always go with Terra, you know," smirking as he watched her face contort at the mention of the rival female, he relaxed, having the upper hand.

"Terra will give you AIDS. Why would you want to go with her? Make Uranus get stuck with her skanky butt or something. I'm much more of a quality date than she'll ever be. Wait, why wouldn't you want me getting involved with another guy, hm?"

"Oho now YOU seem jealous… over Terra of all the people to be jealous of. Girl you should know by now I'd never go anywhere with her. Uranus can HAVE her for all I care, they already share an office, I bet they're off like sharing AIDS in it right now," the two laughed at the thought of awkward, lanky and neurotic Uranus boning slutty Terra on top of her desk.

"Well alright, if you wouldn't ever consider her, then I won't ever consider Pluto. And yeah, they probably are, too bad Mercury and Neptune are right next to us so we can't listen in. You didn't answer my question though."

"Oh, well, I uh wouldn't want you to because… well if you did then I might have to go with Terra! And I like hanging out with you… speaking of which are you busy tonight?"

"I'd never make you go with Terra, and yes, I am busy, doing something with you."

"Oh ok good. Once work's over, dinner?"

"Sure."


	2. Of Dances and Tennis

LOL this update's taken a bit... so forgive the shortness. Read, review, thanks for looking!

* * *

Chapter Two: Sadie Villain's Dance?!

It was lunch time once again, and all the commanders were eating, chatting it up.

Cyrus walked in and called for their attention. "As you all know, or should, the Sadie Villain's Dance is coming up in one and a half weeks. The female commanders should be preparing to ask the male they wish to attend with. Males, hope the female you wish to ask you asks you. And do not come complaining to me when you get stuck with an idiot like Terra," he stated, then walked out.

Jupiter and Venus began laughing while the other snickered. Terra frowned and dragged Saturn off to their own separate table. Jupiter motioned to the male to leave, and the two walked out, loudly discussing their lunch plans they just remembered.

The golden-eyed female soon left herself, grumbling about her competition.

Mars herself trotted out before lunch was over, presumably to go spend more quality time with Cyrus.

The remaining commanders, Venus, Pluto, Mercury, Neptune and Uranus snickered over their boss making fun of Terra. "I guess he does have a sense of humor," the white-eyed female remarked as the others nodded.

--

"Cyrus we're going to the dance together right? Cause we have to go shopping for outfits soon," Mars commented, sitting on his desk even though she had her own right next to it.

"Of course, none of the other commanders are suitable for me. And why is it important to get another new set of clothes? Certainly an old pair is acceptable," he almost seemed to groan, but of course, annoyance is an emotion.

She glared at him like he should know the reason after a few years. "Be-CAUSE those are for old themes and fashion eras! This is new, hip, fancy with a different kind of mood. Do you wanna be locked in the past?"

"No, we must move forward, however I wish you would not demand the most expensive things in the store."

"Oh shut up. I think deep down some emotionless sense of achievement occurs inside you when you buy me nice new things. In any case do you wanna have a doubles tennis thing today? We actually have even teams since Pluto joined so you HAVE to play with me."

"I have no emotional anything. However, yes, we can have a small tournament, and yes, I will be your partner."

"Ok I'll go tell everyone else!"

--

"Alright everyone, pick your partner for tennis! Choose wisely, Cyrus and I have never been beaten," the redhead announced to her fellow eight commanders. Jupiter and Saturn, long-time accomplices in virtually everything, immediately trotted out to don their matching tennis outfits. Mercury and Neptune looked at each other and nodded. Venus, Uranus, Terra and Pluto remained, glancing around to determine who would be stuck with who.

Wanting to avoid being stuck with eccentric Uranus or skanky Terra, Venus walked up to Pluto. "Do you want to be partners for tennis? I don't really care if you're horrible I just don't want to be with those two," she explained, smiling at him. "Sure," he shrugged, not exactly wanting to be stuck with the remaining two either.

"Well Uranus I guess I'm your partner," the last female stated, turning to the multicolor-haired man. "Yeah, yeah, great, great," he muttered, dazed look on his face. Terra scowled and led him out to get ready.

--

Mars and Cyrus, decked in solid white, stood ready on the Galactic Tennis Court, prepared to play Mercury and Neptune first. The latter two, not as prepared, were wearing loose-fitting clothes, unlike the former pair, who had proper tennis outfits.

The reigning commander over all the rest tossed the ball into the air and served to the newer duo. Her giant partner stood waiting for the rebound.

Mercury dove for the ball, narrowly hitting it back. Mars stood back and watched Cyrus slam the ball right between the unprepared partners. They looked at each other as the flaming ball zoomed past. The redhead cheered and Cyrus just stood there emotionlessly.

After a few more immediate triumphs, Mercury and Neptune stumbled off the court, confused at how fast the ball was speeding.

Venus and Pluto proceeded to play Jupiter and Saturn next. The latter pair completely dominated the former, quickly smacking the ball out of bounds and ending the match.

Terra and Uranus played Mercury and Neptune, and actually won. They then played Saturn and Jupiter while Venus and Pluto played Cyrus and Mars. Naturally the oldest pairs, with years of practice, triumphed.

Facing off for the championship, as always, were Mars, Cyrus, Saturn and Jupiter.

The latter two were serving first. Jupiter tossed the ball and smacked it across the net. Saturn moved to guard the net. Mars stood waiting patiently, allowing Cyrus to slam the ball back.

Saturn quickly slid to knock it over. Cyrus swept underneath it. Saturn backhanded. Mars arched it, letting it drop right behind Saturn. Jupiter slammed it back right for the open corner. Cyrus ran to hit it back. Jupiter immediately sent it flying back.

Mars hit it right at her face. Saturn intercepted. Cyrus hit a low one. Jupiter tapped it over. Cyrus dove. Saturn aimed it away from Mars. She sprinted to hit it back over. Jupiter aimed for the other corner. Mars sprinted back. Saturn sent it to a corner again. Cyrus intercepted it right at the net. Jupiter tapped it to the side of him. He recovered. Saturn slammed one to Mars. She slammed it back.

The ball was blazing across the court, refusing to go out, as the commanders and boss began to sweat furiously. The match seemed completely equal, with neither team having an advantage.

Then Cyrus and Mars pulled out their old trick. It worked every time. Mars would lightly hit the ball, looking off balance, Saturn then would slam it back towards her tipping form. Then she'd recover and whack the ball right in the middle of the opposing team.

But this time, Jupiter got the ball, and she hit it to Cyrus, who barely reacted in time to weakly hit the ball back. Saturn took his chances and sent it rocketing right between the two, who could only stare at the huge dent in the wall of the tennis court from the blazing ball.

The two commanders cheered, having finally beaten the unbeatable.

The newer commanders merely stared on in shock, knowing they'd never be able to compete with their elders.


	3. Why Are You So Weird, Boy?

Chapter featuring Venus... neglected ex-admin of the neglected Team Cipher, now on the neglected Team Galactic... poor thing! Thanks for looking, hope you enjoy, leave a review with your thoughts if you please!

* * *

Settling down for the night, Venus was reading a story about a silent film star who was mute when her video phone began ringing. Walking over curiously, wondering who would have her number or be calling that instead of her cell, she answered.

"Hello? Oh… you," she frowned, looking at the familiar face of Ein. "Hello Venus, it's been a while," he coldly smiled, a glint of disgust shining in his eye. "Too bad it couldn't be longer," she smirked, her own eyes sparkling angrily.

"What brings you to call me, anyways? I thought I said I was done with Cipher when I stormed out and threw a splintered chair leg at your face," her expression changed to a satisfied one, remembering how nice it had been to finally smack him like she'd always wanted to.

"We all know what you said, however, we were thinking you may not have meant it. Team Galactic is a pushover compared to us, you know that. They'll be easily crushed if we ever make an actual assault. Do you really want to be on the losing side, my dear? We're willing to accept some mistakes have been made in regards to you, and correct them if you'll return. A larger salary also awaits you," Ein wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Team Galactic will lose to Team Cipher over every one of the commanders' dead bodies. You couldn't defeat three of them and Cyrus with the full rank of admins, you certainly stand no chance with 9 of us, and you without me. Stop living in a fantasy word where you're not the piece of crap you'd like all the villains to believe. Even Magma and Aqua laugh at you specifically. Thinking your beloved team is so grand. The only thing Cipher could take over is the Go-Rock Squad, and even then they'd put up a fight. I've made my decision, Cipher is a thing of the past for me. Whether you like it or not."

"You're making a mistake. No matter, you'll realize that sooner or later. Then you'll be mine, all mine. When you're a prisoner of Cipher instead of an admin, you'll be begging for me to come and rescue you. Longing for me. Pleading with me. On your knees, ready to do anything."

"I will never succumb to your will. You can toss me in the deepest, darkest dungeon you have, the one I designed, but the only thing I'll ever do with you is claw your revolting face off."

"I suppose only time will tell just quite how strong your resolve is. If there's another man, he'll soon be out of the way, mark my words."

"Even if there was, that'd be a minor reason why I'd never want to go near your ugly self in three eternities. I'll never be yours, now leave me alone and go jack off to your child porn collection," Venus firmly stated, hanging up and storming back to her bed.

Sitting down, she dropped her head into her hands, wondering just how seriously she should take his threats. The image of Pluto trapped in Cipher Torture Chamber Three, the worst of them all, popped into her mind. Shaking the notion out, it soon returned as Saturn locked up alone, chained down to a bed made of sharpened metal spikes, slowing being pulled tighter against them as the blood began to trickle.

Why had she ever helped design such cruel devices? Why didn't she listen to Saturn when they graduated college and join Team Galactic to begin with? Why had she decided to go with Team Cipher instead? It was a horrible place, a horrible company, a horrible goal. A horrible creation. She shuddered, remembering the original plans for XD001. It had been her job to perfect the Shadow process, develop the machine and test it.

The tests… the poor Pokemon who would never live again. Ein had demanded she test it on a human once. She suggested him, since it had been his idea. Threatening to toss her into the chamber and make her a Shadow, she had kicked him out of the lab, and taken a female underling he was sleeping with to experiment on.

The mutations, the screams, how the light gleamed different on human skin glossed with fearful sweat. The darkened, deformed corpse left at her feet once the test was over. What had started as a corporation to create a vast empire of "peacekeepers" to maintain order throughout the world was actually a sick, demented group of freaks trying to create a massive army of dark, heartless Pokemon to take over the world.

One thing was certain in Venus' mind. The monster she had helped form would never get her back. Ein would never touch her, never get his sick kicks off, she'd never help make another Shadow, design another experiment, mutilate another living being, torture another traitor, brutalize another invader, kill just because they could, and she most certainly wouldn't leave her new team.

Mars didn't trust her, but she was coming around. She was a sweet young thing, so dedicated and loyal. Saturn, her longtime friend from elementary school, was so caring and gentle. He had a pyrotechnic streak in him, sure, but he was kind man. Something hard to find. Jupiter had come to respect her, a little, she supposed, and very loyal to her friends. Especially Saturn. They had a thing.

Mercury was the sweetest, kindest, most caring one of them all. She always had something nice to say. Always. Terra was demanding, high-strung, but it wasn't like she wasn't worthy of it or anything. Rich, beautiful, intelligent, she was the envy of the other females. And what caught the males' eyes. Cyrus himself, emotionless, but a grand speaker, so motivational, so inspiring. So passionate about a goal he couldn't possibly have feelings about.

Uranus was a weird one, quiet, scheming, a loner, but he had a decent side. When he wasn't pulling pranks on everyone. Neptune was helpful, a good battler, and had wealthy relations. And then there was Pluto, the new commander. The shy one, always hiding in the shadows so nobody could see him. Rarely talking. But he had a nice voice when he did…

Why did her thoughts always wind up focused on Pluto? Sure he shared an office with her, sure, he looked pretty hot, from the limited glances she got of him, sure, he was always very considerate of her, and he never wanted to intrude or annoy her, but none of that made him anything special.

Or did it?

Brooding over the reason for her slight obsession with Pluto, she barely noticed the knock on her door. A louder knock a few seconds later jolted her concentration, and she called out asking who it was.

"It's just me, Pluto," his timid voice softly announced, like he was ready to bolt at any second. Her heart fluttered, and she frowned, half annoyed at herself for getting excited and half overjoyed he had come to visit her. "Uh, if this is a bad time, I'll just go…" he sadly conceded, turning to walk away. "Oh, oh no, come on in, sorry. I was… distracted. How are you?" flustered, she hurried out to meet him.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine. I am fine. Uh, you?" he seemed nervous, unsure of himself. "Good. What brings you around?" she was a bit more confident than him. "Well, um, I wasn't doing anything tonight, and, uh, there was this movie I kinda wanted to see, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, maybe," stuttered out the male.

"Oh, sure!" the excited part of her blurted out. The annoyed half immediately was even more bothered, telling her she shouldn't be so eager to go anywhere with him. But she was eager. And she was going somewhere with him.

"Al-alright, um, I hope you don't mind seeing 'Revenge of the Zombie Munchkins' since I heard it's scary," he was a little more confident, but still timid. "No that's fine, I wanted to see it myself actually. I don't scare easily, don't worry," she smiled at him, realizing he had invited her, a girl, to a scary movie.

As she stood up and turned to put her book on her nightstand, the back of her skirt got caught on one of the posts on her bed. Not realizing it, she tried to walk forward, and fell, skirt flying up and revealing lacy underwear she had on.

Looking down, she quickly pushed her skirt back into place and stood up. "See you guys get off easy, you don't wear stuff that can flip up on you," she nervously remarked, noticing he was just sort of staring. At her skirt. And his pants looked a little tighter than before. He was shifting uncomfortably too.

"Are you ready to go?" after a few minutes of awkward silence, she finally spoke up. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm set," he stuttered, looking nervously at the floor.

"Okay, come on, the theater's close so we can walk."

She led the way in silence, the shy male behind her not once attempting to strike up a conversation. Venus reasoned she'd need to ask Saturn to talk to Pluto, since the latter wasn't about to confess anything to her.

They arrived, and he bought the tickets, barely speaking. Pluto shifted his weight from foot to foot, unable to stand still. His pants still had a bulge, which he attempted to hide. She assumed he wasn't used to getting turned on, since he was rather bad at disguising it. Pointing to the snack counter, she suggested they buy popcorn. The container would help him.

Agreeing, he bought her whatever she asked for. As they were walking to the theater, sweeping spotlights illuminated the hallway, one shined directly on his face. Venus turned around at the exact moment it did, and finally got a good look at him. She stared long after the light had moved on, transfixed. "Is… is something wrong?" he timidly asked, looking down. "Oh my gosh you are HOT. Why do you always hide in the shadows?" she squeed, practically throwing herself on him.

"Because… I have relationship issues?" he admitted, embarrassed.

"What kind of issues?" she wondered, voice low and seductive. "Just… a bad past experience," was his reluctant admission. "Oh. Well whatever it was it won't happen again. Now come on, the movie's about to start. We can talk more about this later… alone…" she simpered, feeling something in his pants enlarge.

"O-okay," he replied, feeling very awkward, standing in a theater hallway with a coworker trying to dry hump him.

Venus smiled one of her famous radio show grins, and led him to a secluded area of the room. She sat next to him, leaning over and rubbing her chest against his arm. He shivered, looking to the side.

Throughout the movie, which wasn't even that scary as opposed to downright cheesy, she would cling to him, pretending to be scared. "I thought you said you didn't scare easily," he confusedly wondered, surprised at her fear.

"I don't," she whispered into his ear, licking it.

Again he shivered, trying to hide the growing bulge down south. Which was difficult, since she kept dragging her hand across it to grab popcorn. Then again, what man wouldn't want an attractive single female to feel him up?

Pluto just wasn't so sure a public theater was the place.

After the movie ended in a typical horror-comedy death sequence, the pair got up and walked towards the exit, Venus clinging to him tightly and Pluto trying to pull away. She was confused as to why he wasn't accepting her advances.

Once they had arrived, she attempted to lure him back to her room. "You said we could talk alone," she cooed, running a finger along his chest. "Uh, maybe tomorrow," he warily stated, backing up. Soon though he discovered he was trapped against the wall, with her arms on either side of him.

Closing in, leaning up to kiss him, she closed her eyes, but opened them when what she kissed was flat, cold, and tasted like paint. She found herself looking at the plain grey wall of the commanders' hallway. Looking around, she heard Pluto's door close and sighed sadly.

"Why does he have to be so weird?"

--

"Venus baby why the long face?" the rather girly voice of Saturn disturbed her quietness at breakfast the next day. "Pluto and I went to see 'Revenge of the Zombie Munchkins' last night and he promised me he'd tell me why he always hides in the shadows after it, but then he ran off. I think he feels shy around girls. Will you go talk to him and try to get him to not be so weird?" she sadly admitted, sighing.

"Yeah sure girl, wait, wait, whoa, do you wanna like go out with him or something? WHOA! Is my little honey interested in a man? Oh you're all grown up now, I think I'm gonna cry," he was acting like a mother when her daughter told her she had her first date or something.

"Will you shut up?!" she hissed, clamping her hand over his mouth. "So maybe I do like him a little, don't go blurting it out to everyone!"

"Well sor-ry I think it's cute. Haha, well, sure I'll tell him to be gentle the first time, and make sure it's all about you…" he began before she cut him off. "Don't tell him how to have sex with me, stupid, which I doubt he even would. Ask him why he's so afraid of people, namely girls. And tell him to get over it so we can do it."

"I think it's funny how you expect me to just be fine with you and some guy we barely know. I don't want you to get hurt is all, but, still, promise me you'll wait a while longer if I can get him to agree to going out with you," he sighed, concerned for his childhood best friend.

"Of course silly, I'd never rush into anything. Just see what his deal is, okay?"

"Okay."


	4. What's Pluto's Problem?

Well here is an update... I slack off too much lol. BTW this Pluto was created before Platinum's Pluto and there's no Mars/Jupiter hate in this story like in the game. IDR if I mentioned that before LOL. In any case here is Chapter Four... and a pic of the 5 you've never seen before: ..photobucket address goes here../albums/gg306/Yetipoo/Anime/teamgocsmall.png :) Also ingame Pluto will star in this story eventually under a different name. :p

* * *

Chapter Four: Pluto's Deal

"Hey Pluto, I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out, you know, play some Halo 3 or something. My TV was finally fixed so we can play in my room. And talk about life. And stuff," Saturn, never as good as Cyrus with words, was rather blunt. "Uh, sure, I guess," the other male shrugged, following the blue haired commander into his room.

Sitting down to play, Saturn decided to continue being blunt. "So do you think Venus is hot?"

Pluto paled, looking away, hoping he didn't have to answer. But the other man kept looking at him expectantly, and he had to reply, "Well, yeah, she's pretty." "So, if she wanted to do… something fun… with you, would you do it?" the blue eyed commander asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Uh, I don't know, maybe. It kinda depends."

"Would you have sex with her?"

The violet eyed male blinked and blushed, deep in thought. "Well, if we were in a serious relationship, I suppose I might. Why?" "Oh, I was just curious. To be honest I think she has the hots for you. Would you ever consider getting into a serious relationship with her?"

He seemed to ponder this for a while. "I'm not sure. Consider, maybe, but actually date her? Probably not." "Why not?!"

Pluto looked ready to reply when Cyrus announced over the loudspeaker for him and Terra to report to his office. "Oh what does he want with you two?" Saturn said with much irritation he wouldn't get an answer. Pluto shrugged and hurried out without another word.

"Venus is right, he is terribly weird."

--

"Commander, Commander, I have selected you two to go on a one-night mission to pick up some very important soil for my next research endeavor. I cannot trust any grunts with this mission, and while I would normally assign Commander Uranus to accompany Commander Terra, he is rather occupied at the moment, which you have probably noticed. Thus the two of you shall leave today and return tomorrow. Good day," Cyrus explained to the confused pair sitting in front of him.

Mars, seated at a desk right next to his, pretended to be ignoring the conversation. "Okay Boss, we'll be back tomorrow with your dumb dirt. Chao," Terra rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the assignment and grabbed the map from him. She stood up and walked out the door, Pluto trailing behind her.

Walking down the hallway, Venus soon joined them. "So Plutie where are you off to?" she cooed, still hoping he might not reject her. "On some mission with Terra," he mumbled as the golden-eyed female turned around and nodded. "…Oh," was the brunette's only response.

Soon the two were on their way, driving one of the Galacticmobiles to a mountain range nearbyish. It was a rather quiet ride, Terra pondering her companion. The former Cipher admin had seemed rather displeased he was leaving, and with another female. And they DID share an office…

"Pluto, have you ever dated anyone before?" she suddenly asked, deciding to give it a shot. Startled, he turned to look at her shyly. "Yes, once…" he drifted off. "Oh really? You don't seem too enthused about it, and obviously it didn't end well," she remarked, studying his facial expressions closely.

"No, it didn't."

She huffed, thinking to herself it was going to be difficult to get a straight answer out of him… what if he wasn't even straight?!

"Well, what do you think of your new fellow commanders? Specifically the female ones?" she tried, hoping to see what he thought of girls. "I don't think I've talked to Mercury once…" he began before she cut him off, "No loss there, all she does is spout crap about how great everything is. Continue."

"Mars seems nice and motherly… but why is she always with Cyrus?" "Because she's been sucking his dick for ages." "Oh, okay. Jupiter's nice, she's pretty, but she and you don't seem to get along. You're both after Saturn or something, right?"

"Hah, Saturn. She wants him to bone her so badly, but neither of them show it, since he wants to bone her too. He's hot, yeah, but I don't actually want to date him or anything. It's just fun to make her squirm like a worm." "Oh, okay. Well I think you're nice, but a lot of the others don't seem to like you much. Why? I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Oh they think I'm slutty is all. Look at my uniform, heh, it's not exactly modest. They see me as a threat to their men, even though there's only one I'd seriously consider." "Who's that?" "You tell me what happened with your dating experience and I'll tell you who I like. Deal?" "Deal."

"Well, to be honest, Uranus." "You like my butt?" "…No, the man you dimwit." "Oh." "Yeah he's hot. I know you wouldn't think so, but, man, he's HOT. Honestly I'd do him. He probably has a lot of hot kinks too. He's kinda weird but I think that's hot. I'm planning on asking him to the Dance. What do you think?" "Uh, cool? You should ask him, it doesn't seem like any of the other girls would. It'd be, uh, sad if he had to go alone."

"What about you? You need a date to the dance, you know!"

"I suppose… Who would ask me though, I mean, I just joined?" "I think Venus would, to be honest, she's kind of horny for you majorly." "Really, you, uh, think so?" "Okay no crap she wants you in her so badly. It's obvious." "Oh." "Now tell me about your dating experience."

"Well, when I was still in school, I was an outcast. There was this pretty girl I liked, though, but she was part of the big popular crowd. Well one of her friends found out I liked her, and told the whole group. So she decided to go out with me as a joke, so that her whole clique could make fun of how stupid I was for thinking she actually liked me. So we went out, and I thought she really did love me, and I fell more in love with her. Well of course she was just using me for some laughs, and one of her friends found out I wanted to propose to her.

"She told me what was going on, and I was so heartbroken I dropped out of school and went to Sinnoh, since I was born in Kanto. And now I'm here. After that I had problems trusting girls again to not use me. I guess I still do," Pluto sighed sadly, slumping down in his seat.

"Oh, so that's why you don't seem very enthralled by Venus' advances. You poor thing! To be honest with you I don't think she's the kind of girl who would play you like that. Sure she was on Team Cipher, and everyone knows their reputation, but she wasn't really like them. She didn't fit in very well, which is why she left. I think she's a sweet thing though, you should give her a chance."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. She isn't, uh, ugly or anything, and she isn't, well, mean. But won't Saturn, um, kill me if I try anything?" "No, he's just her overprotective best friend. There's nothing romantic at all between those two. If she wants to ride you like a Ponyta he won't stand in her way. Threaten to sever your cock if you hurt her in any way, yes, but you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"No, never. I think you're more open than the other girls, which is why they don't like you. I, uh, don't see anything wrong with you," he admitted, stopping the car where the map said to. "You think so? Huh, you're not so bad after all, kid. A little shy, sure, and probably rough around the edges, but we can shine you up real nice, into a model villain. And of course, behind every great male, there's an even greater female. That's why you never hear about any great gay guys, they literally have a man behind them. In their behind!" she remarked, getting out to collect soil.

They laughed over that for a few minutes, cracking jokes about Uranus and laughing even longer.

"So what happens when we go back? Are you gonna ask her out yourself, or wait for her to make a move?" Terra asked after a bit of silence, standing up from kneeling to get dirt samples. "Uh, I'm not sure. What do you, uh, think I should do?" he shrugged, looking at the back of her head.

The three ponytails were held out by a thin silver rod each, looking like some female genie's hair. They bushed out where the silver ended, each lock about a foot and a half in length. It almost didn't look right for her, it looked more like something Venus should be wearing… Then again Venus would probably look nice wearing nothing at all…

"Hello Mr. Spacey, are you listening to me?" she interrupted his train of thought. "Oh, uh, what did you say?" he stuttered, realizing she had been talking for the last minute. "Well what I SAID was you should ask her out, I mean, she's shown an interest in you, now it's your turn. You'd better get your claim in before someone else does," she repeated, rolling her eyes. When her head moved, the trio of silver-encased pigtails swayed in sync.

"I, well, suppose… I'm a little, uh, scared, though, to try a relationship again, you know," he admitted, watching the pigtails bob. While most girls just nodded absentmindedly, with minds a million miles away, the obviousness of her hair made it impossible for Terra to pretend like she was paying attention. She focused on what he was saying, processing his statements.

She was smart. Smarter than a good portion of the other commanders.

"Well there's no harm in trying, kid. Look, don't rush into anything, but don't turn her down endlessly. A woman will only stick around for so long before she just goes and finds someone else… and believe me, Venus won't stand to be rejected for long. Not to mention Saturn will pound you, and if you fight back, Jupiter will hurt you for hurting her man. Well, she'd like him to be her man, but there's nothing official."

"Is there anything official between any of the commanders?"

"Well Mercury and Neptune joined together, and they're dating, more or less, for the most part, yes. Though Cyrus claims to be emotionless, I tend to be suspicious of just 

how close he and Mars really are. She's been with the team a LOT longer than any of the rest of us. They met when she was ten. Honestly I'm not sure how old she is, but they've known each other for over a decade, I know that. As for the other six of us, nothing's solid. Yet," she winked.

"Oh, okay. Are you done already? I think we have enough time to get back, unless you want to spend the night," he checked his watch and looked back down the road. "Much as I like sleeping under the stars, I have a feeling Venus would throw a fit if I wanted to stay a night alone with you," she smirked, imagining the brunette's jealous reaction when they'd return the next morning.

"I suppose, don't want to mess up my chance," he chuckled a little, getting back into the car. "Considering the strong bonds between the commanders, no, you don't," she ominously warned, sliding into her seat. Wondering what exactly she meant by that, he shrugged and drove off.

--

After being welcomed back by an eagerly waiting Venus, Pluto had quickly departed to take a shower, and ensured her he didn't need help. Only Terra and Venus remained awake, all the other commanders had gone to sleep, presumably. The occasional moans from Mars and Cyrus' shared room were evidence they were not asleep yet, but neither female wanted to interrupt.

"Can I ask you a question?" Terra asked the brunette, hair bouncing as she folded her arms. "I guess, if I can ask you one," her amber eyes had flared up coldly, but they softened when the other female's golden eyes had no ulterior motive hiding behind their sheen.

"Why did you leave Team Cipher? It's obvious they're a bunch of bums, and you weren't happy with what they were doing, but what pushed you over the edge?" silver hair accessories contrasted soft, golden eyes. The two sat down in the hallway of commander rooms.

Venus pondered that for a moment, silky brown curls cascading down her back.

"Well, they were making me develop a lot of sick torture devices, and experiment on Pokemon and humans. Ein was always bugging me too, and I was sick of him trying to bone me all the time. But the one moment that really made me leave? When I just couldn't stand it anymore?

"A lot of people probably think it was XD001, but she wasn't what forced me away. I wanted to stay, watch out for her, protect her from the others. You know I made her able to be purified? Lovrina worked so hard to create something impossible to turn good, and I ruined her hard work. But they don't know that. Everyone thinks nothing can save XD001, but someday I'll go back for her. Rescue her from them. Someday.

"In any case, what forced me to leave. Well it didn't force me, but after that I could never show my face again. Yes, I left before XD001 actually did anything, but while I was supposed to debut her, I couldn't do it. You see, enemies of Cipher, people who were suspected of espionage, trying to ruin us, or being disloyal, were disappearing. And every few days or so, one of the admins would be sent to deliver a bunch of boxes to the people of the Under, my biggest fans. None of us knew what was in the packages, except Ein.

"One day it was my turn to hand them out. After I left each house I'd hear a mortified scream, but it was useless to turn around and ask. As I was walking to deliver the last one, a huge crowd of my once-adoring listeners surrounded me, crying, yelling that I was a traitor to them. Saturn and I grew up in Phenac City, we went to school in Johto, but Phenac is our home. They said to open the last box, to see what was inside. See what was inside everyone at Cipher.

"I cut the paper off it, expecting nothing much. But when I opened the small chest inside… powder floated out, coating my hands. There was a skull with the word "ENEMY" written beneath it pasted on the lid. I knew the family it was addressed to, the husband had been missing for a few days. His wife held out her hand, and in the box, there was a charred ring that matched hers. Realizing we had been handing out hundreds of corpses like they were the daily mail, I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. I started crying too sometime, staring at the ashes of one of my friends. A pile of vomit that matched what I had eaten for breakfast wound up on the sidewalk too.

"I ran away from the ground, shrieking 'NO, NO, NO!' repeatedly, knowing I could never face any of them again. They were right, I had betrayed them, allowing Ein to burn anyone he was suspicious of. I ran screaming into Cipher Headquarters and began ripping them all a new one. Vowing to never return to that cursed place, I quit, tearing off the admin badge and tossing a broken, splintered chair leg at Ein's face. 'That's just a tiny fraction of all the pain you've caused, you disgusting piece of filth. I hope you rot and burn for all eternity to make up for this' I told him, smacking him again with the chair. And I stormed out, and I've never gone back. I called Saturn, who said Team Galactic would be happy to hire me. Well, he was, Mars and Jupiter weren't thrilled. Cyrus hired me simply because it was logical.

"And now I'm here. Away from everything that wretched torture chamber stood for. At least the men aren't quite so ugly," she concluded with a faint smile, though her eyes were a couple regions away.

Terra had listened intently, taking in the gruesome story. "That's horrible they'd make you bring the corpses of your own fans to their families. Cipher always did have the worst reputation of all the teams. I'm glad you got out of there. It's a terrible place to be, with all their sick experiments. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, right. Do you have any interest in Pluto?" she was blunt.

"That sweetheart?" Terra watched the brunette's face contort into a frown. "No, silly, he's a nice boy, but my interests lie in someone else. He's all yours, dear," her golden eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh, okay, good. I mean, uh, not like I'd care much, if you did…" the brunette stuttered, blushing.

"Yes you would. Don't even try denying it, it's so obvious you want him. I think he wants you too," she winked. "Pfft, no he doesn't. I doubt he wants anyone," she sadly huffed. "That's not true, hun, he just had a bad experience with a chick playing him for the lulz in the past. I assured him you would never do anything of the sort. If I were you, I'd ask him to the Dance. But I'm not you, so I'm asking someone else."

"Really? You think he'd go out with me? I plan on asking him, but who are you asking? Is it Saturn? You know Jupiter wants him."

"Oh yeah, sure, don't rush things or anything, but he wants you. He'll say yes, I'm sure of it. And Saturn's hot, but that's about it. But you never know!"

"He better. And I know unless you want to fight Jupiter over him, you should ask someone else. What about Uranus?"

"Why would I ask my own butt?"

The two started laughing before Neptune, who apparently had been attempting to sleep, opened his door and yelled at the two to shut up. Terra thought something wasn't right, and went to look at the name plate on the door.

"Ohoho, what have we here! 'Mercury' eh? Someone's sleeping arouuuund," she giggled as Venus snickered.

"It was bound to happen. Those two at least have confessed their feelings for each other," the brunette scowled, thinking of the rest of the commanders who hadn't.

"Everyone else will someday… even Cyrus."

* * *

You like? No? Review pliz... 8D


	5. Mercury and Neptune Say Stuff

So for any observant readers who have noticed a severe lacking of two of the commanders... here they are doing something for like 3 pages in Word before I grew too bored.

Also I failed... this was Ch. 5 but the next chapter is called Ch. 7 rofl... like spelled out so 6 just vanished. sry I fail.

ALSO NOTE: THE PLUTO IN MY STORY IS **NOT** THE ONE FROM PLATINUM! HE'S IN HERE EVENTUALLY CALLED PROFESSOR CREEPY! Venus isn't into crusty old creepers lol.

* * *

Chapter Five: Mercury and Neptune Say Something

When Mercury woke up, she found two things out of the ordinary. One, someone's arms were around her. Two, it was still dark. She propped herself up to look at who she was sleeping with. Neptune's aqua hair stood out in the darkness and she relaxed. Looking at her window, she saw writing on a black sheet of paper.

"I wonder what it says. 'Is he good?' I think. What kind of a question is that? Wait, I know that handwriting, it's Venus'. Didn't Neptune go tell her to shut up last night? Oh no, this is my room! They must know then…" she muttered to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" the cool, watery voice of her bedmate asked. "Yes," she admitted. He gave her a weird look, like he wasn't sure what exactly he had gotten himself into.

(Note that's the first time Neptune has said a single word this whole story)

"Alrighty then. Now what were you saying?" he rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at her. "I think Venus at least knows we're sleeping together," she answered, looking down at the bed. "So? It's about time they found out. Wait are you ashamed of it or something?" the suspicion in his voice was evident. "No, no honey don't think of it like that. I'd never be ashamed of you; I was just curious how long it'd take them to realize it. Shh, shh, it's not you," her unable-to-hurt-anyone nature attempted to soothe him as she stroked his luminous hair.

Smiling tenderly at her, he drew her into his arms. "I know baby, I know. Hey, did I ever tell you how special you are to me?" "I'm sure you did… but tell me again!" "Well, you're more special than anyone in my family, and any of my friends, and all the riches in the world, and the whole world too!" "Really?" she asked, knowing the answer. "Yep, and if someone offered me the universe or you, I'd choose you every time!" "Aw, that's so sweet of you. I love you too."

They fell back asleep in each others' arms for a few hours before a loud pound of their door being knocked down woke them up.

"We TOLD you they were sleeping together," the haughty voice of Terra loudly smirked. "Mhm," Venus put in, folding her arms as the other seven commanders looked at the missing two. "You're kinda late for the meeting, kids," Mars winked, giggling along with her fellow standing commanders.

"Oh dear, I'm really sorry, we woke up but I guess we fell back asleep! I'm sure you of all people know how tired you can be sometimes after a late night, Mars," Mercury quickly apologized, trying to keep everyone happy.

The redheaded commander glared at her as the others laughed.

"Well get dressed and report to the meeting at once. You can go eat each other out in your office for breakfast," red eyes glinted with triumph into soft white orbs and calm lavender irises.

"Thank you for the advice from your own experience," Neptune smiled politely, motioning for the group to leave. They walked out cackling about Mars and Cyrus.

"We'd better hurry," the orange-haired female sadly commented, caressing the face of her man. "I suppose… kiss me before we go," he almost ordered, but she obeyed, never wanting anyone to be unhappy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The couple walked into the usual meeting room, only to be greeted by the other staring at Cyrus, who was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks.

"It has come to my intention the weather is suitable, the water temperatures are above average, and you all could use a group bonding activity. Today we will be going to the secluded, private beach I own for a day of recreational entertainment. Except I will not be entertained because that is an emotional reaction to pleasing events and circumstances, thus, the nine of you will take joy from this experience. Go change into your swimwear and take any other items you wish to have with you in a sandy, aquatic zone. Dismissed," the tall, massive male announced as the rest of them cheered and ran out.

Mars remained however, looking rather content. "Aren't you glad you took my advice, deary?" she batted her eyelashes at him. "Yes."

* * *

That was short enough you can leave a review, right? D;


End file.
